Branders Series Character Profiles
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is The Character Profiles of the Branders Series in the Fire Emblem Section.
1. Light Male Robin The Light

**_Name, Gender, Race, and Home Planet_**

 **Name:** Light Male Robin The Light

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Light FE Character

 **Home Planet:** Light Plegia, Writer's Earth

 ** _Family, Friends, and Enemies_**

 **Family:** Light Validar The Evil Light (Evil Giver of Light Grima's Power), Light Rey The Light (Father), Light Linda The Light (Mother), Light Ike The Light (Grandfather from Mother's Side of The Family), Light Mia (Grandmother from Mother's Side Of The Family), Light Sothe The Light (Grandfather from Father's Side of the Family), Light Micaiah (Grandmother from Father's Side of the Family) and Light Grima The Evil Light (His Evil Dragon Side)

 **Friends:** Pit (Commander as of when Pit Becomes the God Of Order), Pit of Light (Commander until Pit Becomes the God of Order and Leader Of THe Lights), Endless Pit (Commander of The Shadows), Light Lucina (His true love and future wife), Light Chrom (Light Lucina's Father), Light Sumia (Light Lucina's Mother), Light Marth (Light Lucina's Grandfather), Light Cynthia (Light Lucina's Sister), Light Female Morgan (His Daughter with Light Lucina), Light Player Characters Of Light vs Dark In Kid Icarus: Uprising (Friends), Gallieo (Friend), Dark Player Characters Of Light VS Dark In Kid Icarus: Uprising (Friends), Lincoln (Friend), Viridi (Love of Pit), Forces Of Heavens (Pit's Forces as of "Branders VS Rebel Angel Council"), Forces of Nature (Forces of Viridi), Underworld Army (Forces of Hades, Medusa, and Deviltena), Light FE Army (Starts as Light Marth's Forces at 031 Year Mark of BU, Changes to Light Chrom The Light's Forces in 127 year mark of BU, then changes to His and Light Lucina/s Forces in 227 Year Mark of BU)

 **Enemies:** Dantar (As of "Copy Planet Appears"), Shadow Copy (As of "Copy Planet Appears"), Sarakin (As of "Rise of Sarakin"), Grey forces (As of "Rise Of Sarakin"), Light Grima The Evil Light (As of "Rise of Light Grima the Evil Light"), Grima FE Army (As of "Rise of Light Grima THe Evil Light"), Grima Roy (As of "Rise Of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Grima Lyn (As of "Rise of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Villains Of The Universe (Can be allied with them when he needs to be) and Satonic Villains (Can be allied with them when he needs to be)

 _ **Class Information**_

 **Skill Rank:** Swords/Levin Swords (S) and Magic (S)

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Faction:** Branders

 **Personality:** See The Actual Robin Bio

 **Skills:** Vantage, Acrobat, Pass, Lethality, and Ignis (Sometimes Replace Ignis with Locktouch)

 _ **Bio in his own words in tAll3Shyguy Timeline**_

I am Light Male Robin, Grandson of Light Ike and Light Mia. My Love is Light Lucina, Daughter of Light Chrom and Light Sumia and Grand-Daughter Of Light Marth. I first came to the 000 years era to stop Light Lucina's Father and my Grandfather from falling to the evil God Of Chaos of Writer's Earth, Sarakin. "Copy Planet Appears" is when I first Appeared. Then I was controlled by Dantar in "Light Male Robin Is Controlled" only to free my grandfather from his control in a coliseum tournament and beat Dantar. In "?", I appeared as I worked togther with The Light FE Army, The Lights, and The Shadows to battle The Grey Forces across the BU. In "Rise of Sarakin", Sarakin rose from his slumber and Pit became The God Of Order. In the Same Series When Sarakin Retreated, Satonic Destroyed Dantar. In "Banger Universe RPG", I worked together with my Grandfather and Caling to Battle Setroop and Sarakin revived Dantar. More On 000 years Era to come. In the 100 years after the Rise of the Branders, I appeared to stop Light Grima the Evil Light in "Rise of Light Grima the Evil Light" but he escaped in the final battle of the series. Then In "Second Battle for Light Grima The Evil Light", I battled together and gained even more allies to help defeat Light Grima The Evil Light. Then In "Fall Of 100 years Era Light Grima THe Evil Light", I met the Giver of Light Grima's Power known as Light Validar The Evil Light who was the True King Of Light Plegia. He gave me Light Grima's Power but I refused it and it was given to Light Grima the Evil Light instead. Light Grima The Evil Light Made A Fortress Inside the Outrealm Gate so that he couldn't be killed in this era. During the Final battle in This Series, I put up a shield to stop Light Chrom from killing Light Grima the Evil Light and then I killed Light Grima the Evil Light with a Light Spell I call Light Of Naga. We then left that era for a good future of the 200 years era of the BU. I then was available in my time for becoming the King of Light Plegia and then marrying Light Lucina The Light with Light Chrom's Permission all this happened at the beginning of "Light Grima and His Outrealm Power". Why is it called that you may ask. Well that is because Light Grima Returned using his Outrealm fortress in the 227 year and I was granted 30% of his Outrealm Power by Dana The Writer to make it be that I can now save The Outrealms from Light Grima the Evil Light and use his own Outrealm Power against him to defeat him at the 300 year mark.

 _ **Weaponry:**_

Grima's Bane, a unique Levin Sword  
Arcfire  
Arcthunder  
ArcWind  
Nosferatu  
Light Of Naga (as of 129 year series end)  
Mire (As of 129 year series end)  
Book of Naga (as of 129 year series end)  
Mjölnir (as of 129 year series end)  
Valflame (as of 129 year series end)  
Fire Hylia's Valflame (As of the end of Fire Hyrule in 227 year series)  
Heroic Mire (As of the end of Heroic Emblem in 227 year series)  
Mushroom Mjölnir (As of the end of Mushroom Emblem in 227 year series)  
Book of Smash Parrotnoid (As of the end of Mobian Emblem in 227 year series)  
Korupulu Valflame (As of the end of Savior Korupulu Sector in 227 Year series)  
Metal Gear Mjölnir (As of the end of Metal Gear Emblem in 227 Year Series)  
Book of Relics (As of the end of Knack Emblem in 227 year series)  
Heart Mire (As of the end of Skull Emblem in 227 year series)  
Mega Mjölnir (As of the end of Mega Emblem in 227 year series)  
Spread Valflame (As of the end of Contra Emblem in 227 year series)  
Book of Danmaku (As of the end of Touhou Emblem in 227 year series)  
Vampire Mire (As of the end of Vampire Emblem in 227 year series)  
Book of Warp Stars (As of the end of Star Emblem in 227 year series)  
Pistol Valflame (As of the end of Grand Theft Emblem in 227 year series)  
Golden Mjölnir (As of the end of Banana Emblem in 227 year series)  
Cursed Book of Naga (As of the end of Cursed Emblem in 228 year series)  
Felblood Valflame (As of the end of Felblood Emblem in 228 year series)  
Slasher Mjölnir (As of the end of Slasher Emblem in 228 year series)  
FP Mire (As of the end of The Future's Past in 228 year series)  
Hotspring Valflame (As of the end of Hotspring in 228 year series)  
Summer Mjölnir (As of the end of Summer in 228 year series)  
Festival Mire (As of the end of Festival in 228 years series)  
Book Of Warrior Hylia (As of the end of Emblem Warriors in 228 years series)  
Elder Mjölnir (As of the end of Elder Emblem in 228 years series)  
Devil Mire (As of the end of Devil Emblem in 228 years series)  
Book of Sky Hylia (As of the end of Skyward Emblem in 228 years series)  
Gangrel Valflame (As of the end of Gangrel Emblem in 228 years series)  
Eurole Mjölnir (As of the end of Eurole Emblem in 228 years series)  
Manakete Mire (As of the end of Mankete Emblem in 228 years series)  
Tactic Taguel Valflame (As of the end of Emblem in 228 years series)  
Super Taguel Mire (As of the end of Emblem in 228 years series)  
Book of Wind Hylia (As of the end of Wind Emblem in 229 years series)  
Ocarina Hylia's Valflame (As of the end of Oracina Of Emblem in 229 years series)  
Majora Hylia's Mjölnir (As of the end of Majora's Emblem in 229 years series)  
Phantom Hour Hylia's Mire (As of the end of Phantom Hour Emblem in 229 years series)  
Spirit Track Hylia's Valflame (As of the end of Spirit Track Emblem in 229 years series)  
Four Sword Hylia's Mjölnir (As of the end of Four Sword Emblem in 229 years series)  
Book of Seasons Hylia (As of the end of Seasons Emblem in 230 year series)  
Ages Mire (As of the end of Ages Emblem in 230 year series)  
Naga's Valflame (as of 300 year series end)  
Naga's Mjölnir (as of 300 year series end)  
Naga's Mire (as of 300 year series end)  
Sumpreme Book of Naga (As of 300 year series end)


	2. Light Lucina The Light

_**Name, Gender, Race, & Home Planet**_

 **Name:** Light Lucina the Light

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Light FE Character

 **Home Planet:** FE Section, Writer's Earth

 _ **Family, Friends & Enemies**_

 **Family:** Light Chrom (Father), Light Sumia (Mother), Light Cynthia (Sister), Light Gerome (Brother-In-Law), Light Rey (Father-In-Law), Light Linda (Mother-In-Law), Light Male Robin (Husband), Light Morgan (Daughter), Light Yarne (Son-In-Law), Light Marc (Son), Grima Sonia (Daughter-In-Law), Light Marth (Grandfather), Light Caeda (Grandmother), Light Ike (Grandfather-In-Law), Light Mia (Grandmother-In-Law), Light Sothe (Grandfather-In-Law), Light Micaiah (Grandmother-In-Law), and Light Greil (Great-Grandfather-In-Law)

 **Friends:** Light FE Army, Shadow FE Army, Other Lights, Other Shadows, Grima FE Army (As of Series 349), Writers-Forgive-Us (As Of Series 307), and Other Heroes Of The BU

 **Enemies:** Grima FE Army (Until Series 349), Shadow Medeus (Starts in Series 306 and ends in series 350), Shadow Sasha (Starts In Series 300 and Ends in Series 350), Dark Dragon's FE Army (Starts In Series 300 and Ends In Series 350), Grima Nergal (Starts in Series 229 and Ends In 500), Tabuu (Starts In Series 352 Ends In Series 400), Subspace FE Army (Starts In Series 352 and ends in Series 500), Satonic Villains (Can be allies), and Outrealm Villains (Starts in Series 227. Can be Allies.), and Shade Of Disowned Grima (Starts in Series 232 and ends in series 404), Shade Of Disowned Morgan (Starts in Series 253 and ends in series 410), Shade Of Disowned Grimaleal (Starts in Series 232 and ends in series 410), Sarakin (Starts in series 32, ends temporarily in series 100, and renewed in series 352. After series 400, can be allies.), Crac (Starts in series 30,ends temporarily in series 200, and renewed ins series 352. After series 400, can be allies), and Dantar (Starts in series 28, ends temporarily in series 300, and renewed in series 352. After series 400, can be allies.)

 _ **Battle Information**_

 **Class:** Great Lord

 **Weapon Rank:** Sword (A) and Spear (A)

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Faction:** Light FE Army

 **Personality:** See Lucina's Personality in Fire Emblem Wiki

 **Skills:** Aether, Galeforce, Aegis, Miracle, and Renewal

 _ **Bio in her own words in tAll3Shyguy TImeline**_

I am Light Lucina The Light. I first appeared in _Copy Planet Appears_ as a new light ally. I then appear in _Light Male Robin Is Controlled_ where my future-at-the-time husband is controlled by Dantar and He defeat Light Ike but we free him from Dantar's Control and then defeat Dantar. Then I appeared in _Rise Of Sarakin_ as One of the Branders Commanders that witnessed Sarakin's Rise. Then I appeared in _Rise Of The New Gods_ as one of two people who gave Pit, Pit Of Light, Endless Pit, and Shadow Link The Shadow their power as gods. Then I appeared in _Light Grima Traveled To The Past_ where the one who gave us the idea to go to the past is found out to be a villain. Then I appeared in _Light Lucina Frees Light Ferox_ as The Commander of The Branders that free Light Ferox from the Demonic Greys. Then I appeared in _Light FE Army Enter Arena Tournament_ as One of the commanders of Light FE Army in A FE Style Tournament on the Coliseum Planet. Then I appeared in _Lights Defend Light Daein's Capital With Black Knight The Shadow_ as I work with The Light Greil Mercenaries and Black Knight The Shadow to defend Light Daein's Capital from the Demonic Greys. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. (More On 000 Years Era Later). Then I appeared in _Rise Of Light Grima The Evil Light_ as The Main Love of Light Male Robin. Then I appeared in _Second Battle of Light Grima The Evil Light_ as I issue my Judgement to Light Male Robin. Then I appeared in _Fall Of 100 Years Era Light Grima The Evil Light_ as we battle Light Grima the Evil Light for a Final time in the 100 Years Era. After That series, I travel back to the 200 Years Era. Then I appeared in _Rebel Angel Attacks Hyrule_ as A Commander of The Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Light Renee, Captive Of Dark Lucario The Shadow 2_ as an commander in the fight against Dark Lucario The Shadow 2. Then I appeared in _CP's 200 Year Era FE-Style Tournament_ as a commander on Light FE Army's Side of the Tournament on Coliseum Planet. Then I appeared in _Rebel Angel Attacks Mobius_ as a commander of The Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Another Rebel Angel Attacks Mushroom Planet_ as A Commander of The Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Another Rebel Angel Attacks 23rd Century_ as A Commander of The Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Light Ylisstol Is Sent Aid From Brownie's Gang To Stop The Evil Police Attack_ as one of the Main Units of The Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _200 Years Era Characters Learn Of Light Grima's Control Bad Future 1_ where my generation learn of the Light Grima's Control Bad Future 1. Then I appeared in _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 1_ as The One who was made exalt with Light Male Robin and then Light Grima reappeared through the Outrealm gate, which we went into to battle THe Grima FE Army and The Outrealm Villains in The first 15 Outrealms. Then I appeared in _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 2_ as We battle The Grima FE Army and The Outrealm Villains in The Next 16 Outrealms. Then I appeared in _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 3_ as we battle The Grima FE Army and The Outrealm Villains in the next 6 Outrealms and I meet My Son Light Marc. Then I appeared in _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 4_ as we battle The Grima FE Army and The Outrealm Villains In The Next 2 Outrealms. Then I appeared in _Light Grima Revives Paralogue Commanders_ as Light Grima revives the FE Human Commanders in the My Friends paralogues and Grima Ruger, Grima Sirica, and Grima Sonia join our side. Then I appeared in _Light Grima and His Outrealm Power 5_ as we battle The Grima FE Army and Outrealm Villains in the next 8 Outrealms. Then I appeared in _Learning Grima Ruger's Heritage & New History Distributed_ as we learn Grima Ruger's Heritage and A New History is Distributed. Then I appeared in _Light Ruins Of Time Recieved A Unknown Taguel_ as The Light Ruins Of Time receives a unknown Taguel from the future who leaves after the battle is over. Then I appeared in _Light FE Army VS Monster FE Army_ as The Monster FE Army appears, causes havoc and my daughter Light Morgan gets Sol'jin. Then I appeared in _Disowned Emblem Under Attack_ as Disowned Emblem Outrealm is under attack by Shade Of Disowned Grima, Light Grima, and FP Grima. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. (Skip Ahead to Year 352) Then I appeared in _Battle For Apotheosis Outrealm_ as We battle The Grima FE Army and Outrealm Villains in the final Outrealm named Apotheosis. Then I appeared in _Shade OF Disowned Morgan is Born_ as We battle for Disowned Ylisstol with a Shade Of Disowned Morgan being born and Disowned Mysstletain becomes a holy blade. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. (More On 200 Years Era Later) Then I appeared in _Grima Sonia Named Grima Converter Queen_ as Grima Sonia becomes The Grima Converter Queen. Then I appeared in _Light Walnoun's Discovery_ as Light Lily is born and Light Walnoun the Child of Light Walhart is found. Then I appeared in _Shadow Sasha Seeks New Generals_ as Shadow Sasha Faces off against The FE Armies to get New Generals. Then I appeared in _Light Leena appears_ as The New love of Light Priam appears in defense against a certain army. Then I appeared in _Shadow Medeus Is Resurrected_ as Shadow Medeus Is Resurrected. Then I appeared in _Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us_ as ?. Then I appeared in _Einjerhar Wars_ as Some of the Lights, Grima FE Army, and Shadow FE Army become Einjerhar Cards, are rescued by those armies, and then characters face off against Grimorgan, Dark Lucario The Shadow 2, and Dark Sonic The Shadow 2, . Then I appeared in _Light Walnoun's Forces Attacks Light Plegia Castle_ as The one of the Exalts. Then I appeared in _Light Gangrel Leads Light FE Army Forces to Free Light Plegia Castle_ as I send Light Gangrel to free Light Plegia Castle. Then I appeared in _Light Priam Leads Light FE Army Forces to Free The Light Garden Of Giants_ as Light Male Robin and I send My Brother-In-Law to free The Light Garden Of Giants. Then I appeared in _Light Tharja Leads Light FE Army Forces To Free The Light Midmire_ as Light Male Robin and I send Light Tharja to free The Light Midmire. Then I appeared in _Cregwaz And Light Canada Get Together_ as Two Of the Writers-Forgive-Us Generals Get Together. Then I appeared in _Cregdeath And Light Anna Get Together_ as Our Shopkeeper AKA Light Anna gets together with Cregdeath. Then I appeared in _Creghoof And Light Kellam Get Together_ as Our Hidden General Known As Light Kellam Gets Together with Creghoof. Then I appeared in _Cregreed And Light Minerva Get Together_ as The Wvyern Rider Of Light Marth's Section of Our Army AKA Light Minvera gets Together with Cregreed. Then I appeared in _Cregisdom And Light Say'ri Get Together_ as The Our Cho'sin Princess known As Light Say'ri gets together with Cregisdom. Then I appeared in _Cregistical And Light Rei Get Together_ as One of Light Rey's Friends Known as Light Rei gets Together with Cregistical. Then I appeared in _Cregbrew And Light Walhart Get Together_ as Our Light Valm Conqueror known as Light Walhart gets Together with Cregbrew. Then I appeared in _Hubert And Light Cecilia Get Together_ as Two Of the Writer's Forgive-Us Generals Get Together. Then I appeared in _Vannas And Cregath Get Together_ as The Writers-Forgive-Us Exalt gets Together with Her Head of Military. Then I appeared in _Light Danny Leads Light FE Army Forces To Free Light Mila Tree_ as I send Light Danny to free Light Mila Tree. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. (Skip Ahead to Year 349) Then I appeared in _Alliance of The FE Armies_ as The Light FE Army, Shadow FE Army, Grima FE Army, and Writers-Forgive-Us ally together into the BU FE Alliance. Then I appeared in _Fall Of Shadow Medeus_ as The BU FE Alliance Finally defeats Shadow Medeus and Shadow Sasha and we learn that there is a greater villain than Shadow Medeus. Then I appeared in _Deciding What To Do Next_ as We learn who Light Nowi's Parents are and Light Grima makes my husband promise to destroy him if he betrays The Heroes. Then I appeared in _Rise Of Tabuu_ as Tabuu rises and we learn of Shadow Carl. Then I appeared in _FE Armies VS Clone FE Army_ as Light Male Robin Leads 10 Of The Light FE Army including me against 10 clones of them in the first chapter. Then I appeared in _Children of Light Rey's Friends_ as We Find The 4 Children of Light Rey's Friends. Then I appeared in _Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Light Tiki, and Light Grima Reclaim Light Southtown_ as A main character in the quest to Reclaim Light Southtown. Then I appeared in _LFEA And GrFEA Go To Reclaim Light Ylisstol_ as a soldier of the Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Depona's Final Defeat_ as a soldier of the Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. (Skip To Year 390) Then I appeared in _Reveal Of Light Grima's Daughter_ as We meet Light Grima's Daughter with Light Tiki from the True 400 Years Era. Then I appeared in _(Branders Series of Year 391)_ as ?. Then I appeared in _Fall Of Alice The Monster Queen_ as my daughter combined with Light Grima's Daughter and working with Light Yarne and Light Soleil defeat Alice The Monster QUeen Forever. Then I appeared in _Reveal Of Satonic's Past_ as We learn Satonic's Past. Then I appeared in _Legacy Of The Shadows_ as a soldier of the Light FE Army. Then I appeared in _Fall of Satonic_ as We Try to protect Satonic only for Light Grima to betray Us by Killing Satonic himself. Then I appeared in _(Branders Series of 396)_ as ?. Then I appeared in _(Branders Series of 397)_ as ?. Then I appeared in _(Branders Series of 398)_ as ?. Then I appeared in _(Branders Series of 399)_ as ?. Then I appeared in _Fall Of Tabuu and Rise Of Light Grima As Master Of Evil_ as we assault Satonic's Subspace Home Base, his villains betray him as they see visions show them that the promises they got from Tabuu are false, Light Grima betrays Tabuu, Light Grima then reveals he sent those visions, Light Grima then reveals he has the master of evil power which makes him the New Master of Evil as Satonic Ordered Light Grima to kill him, and Light Grima then kills Tabuu ending the timeline ending cycle. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. Then I appeared in _?_ as ?. I Hope Grima Nergal Falls Soon.

 _ **Supports**_

Light Male Robin ( S )  
Light Chrom ( A )  
Light Sumia ( A )  
Light Rey ( A )  
Light Linda ( A )  
Light Morgan ( A )  
Light Cynthia ( A )  
Light Yarne ( A )  
Light Gerome ( A )  
Light Kjelle ( A )  
Light Laurent ( A )  
Light Owain ( A )  
Light Inigo ( A )  
Light Tiki ( A )  
Light Lily ( A )  
Light Ophelia ( A )  
Light Danny ( A )  
Light Marc ( A )  
Grima Ruger ( A )  
Grima Sirica ( A )  
Grima Sonia ( A )  
Light Canada ( A )  
Light Cecilia ( A )  
Light Renee ( A )  
Vannas The Risen Exalt ( A )  
Cregath The Head Of Writers-Forgive-Us Military ( A )  
Cregwaz The 1st Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Cregdeath The 2nd Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Creghoof The 3rd Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Cregreed The 4th Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Cregisdom The 5th Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Cregistical The 6th Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Cregbrew The 7th Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Hubert The 8th Writers-Forgive-Us General ( A )  
Light Grima ( Starts as F but raises gradually to A )  
Light Lana ( A )


	3. Light Rey The Light

_**Name, Gender, Race, And Home Planet**_

 **Name:** Light Rey The Light

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Light FE Character

 **Home Planet:** Light Daein, Writer's Earth

 _ **Family, Friends, And Enemies**_

 **Family:** Light Amelia The Light (Sister), Light Male Robin (Son of 200 years Era), Light Ike The Light (Future Father-In-Law), Light Mia (Future Mother-In-Law), Light Sothe The Light (Father), Light Micaiah (Mother), Light Priam The Light (Son of 200 Years Era), and Light Linda The Light (Future Wife)

 **Friends:** Light Chrom The Light (Commander as of Second Battle of Light Grima The Evil Light), Pit of Light (Commander Of THe Lights), Endless Pit (Commander of The Shadows), Light Lucina (Light Male Robin's True Love and Future Wife), Light Chrom (Light Lucina's Father), Light Sumia (Light Lucina's Mother), Light Marth (Light Lucina's Grandfather), Light Cynthia (Light Lucina's Sister), Light Morgan (His Granddaughter Through Light Male Robin and Light Lucina), Light FE Army (Starts as Light Chrom The Light's Forces in 128 year mark of BU, then changes to Light Male Robin's and Light Lucina's Forces in 227 Year Mark of BU)

 **Enemies:** Light Grima The Evil Light (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima the Evil Light"), Grima FE Army (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima THe Evil Light"), Grima Roy (As of "Second Battle Of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Grima Lyn (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Villains Of The Universe (Can be allied with them when he needs to be) and Satonic Villains (Can be allied with them when he needs to be)

 _ **Information For Battle**_

 **Skill Rank:** Tomes (A)

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Faction:** Branders

 **Personality:** Calm But Easily Angered

 **Skills:** Pass, Vengeance, Resistance +10, Aggressor, and Lifetaker

 _ **Bio in his own words in tAll3Shyguy Timeline**_

I am Light Rey, Son of Light Micaiah and Light Sothe. My Future Wife is Light Linda, Daughter of Light Ike and Light Mia. I first apppeared in "Second Battle for Light Grima The Evil Light" as an opponent to my future son Light Male Robin and future daughter-in-law Light Lucina and then I Later appeared and got to work together with The Light FE Army and My Future Wife. I fell in love with Light Linda before the series was over. Then In "Fall Of 100 years Era Light Grima THe Evil Light", The Light FE Army Met Light Validar The Evil Light who was the True King Of Light Plegia. He gave Light Male Robin Light Grima's Power but Light Male Robin refused it and it was given to Light Grima the Evil Light instead. Light Grima The Evil Light Made A Fortress Inside the Outrealm Gate so that he couldn't be killed in this era. During the Final battle in This Series, Light Male Robin put up a shield to stop Light Chrom from killing Light Grima the Evil Light and then My Son killed Light Grima the Evil Light with a Light Spell He called Light Of Naga. Light Male Robin and His Friends then left that era for a good future of the 200 years era of the BU. (More On 100 Years Era Later) After my Son married his True Love at the beginning of "Light Grima and His Outrealm Power", Light Grima Returned using his Outrealm fortress in the 227 year and Light Male Robin was granted 30% of Light Grima's Outrealm Power by Dana The Writer to make it be that Light Maler Robin can now save The Outrealms from Light Grima and use his own Outrealm Power against him to defeat him at the 300 year mark. That wasn't how it happened through. Turned out that Light Morgan came a future where Light Grima Controlled the BU and the Outrealms and so went back and so did Light Marc. Together with Light Marc, we defeated Light Grima in the 254th Year Series called "Battle For Apotheosis Outrealm". After that we still had a long way to go until the true 200 years era villain was revealed to be Dantar the Demonic King of Writer's Earth. Light Grima allied with him but he was betrayed and he then allied with us thanks to a girl named Light Lily, my great-granddaughter, who came back from the 400 years era and Light Grima Joined the Satonic Villains at that point. At that same time came the rise of Shadow Sasha in the final year which also resulted Grima Lyn's Betrayal to The Dark Dragon's FE Army making her Dark Lyn. The 300 Years Had us battle many times against Light Grima and Even get a good Risen Faction named Writers-Forgive-Us. That in turn led to the discovery of what could defeat Shadow Medeus, A Exalted Taguel with Power of Both The Normal and The Risen Awakening performed by Vannas The Risen Exalt and Light Grima. Together our armies went in and struck down Shadow Medeus's Army and then we learned there was a villain who controlled even Shadow Medeus. That villain didn't appear until after we learned that when Light Grima arrived in the past, He forced himself onto Light Tiki getting her pregnant with Light Nowi. Light Grima had my son swear that if he fell into the control of The True Enemy, Light Grima must die. Then The True Enemy was revealed to be the Leader of Subspace, Tabuu, who didn't have a body because it was destroyed in Subspace Emissary but it had a plan that was like Amon's Plan to stop the Infinite Cycle in the Koropulu Sector but instead it was to continue his cycle of universe destroying. I hope he falls soon.

 _ **Supports:**_

Light Linda ( S )  
Light Male Robin ( A )  
Light Lucina ( A )  
Light Micaiah ( A )  
Light Sothe ( A )  
Light Ike ( A )  
Light Mia ( A )  
Light Chrom ( A )  
Light Sumia ( A )  
Light Mist ( A )  
Light Rolf ( A )  
Light Morgan ( A )  
Light Yarne ( A )  
Light Marc ( A )  
Grima Sonia ( A )  
Light Gaius ( A )  
Light Tharja ( A )  
Light Tiki ( A )  
Light Canada (Started In _Light Canada Shines In_ ) ( A )  
Light Cecilia (Started In _Light Cecilia Appears_ ) ( A )  
Light Renee (Started In _Light Renee, Captive of Dark Lucario The Shadow 2_ ) ( A )  
Vannas The Risen Exalt (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregath The Head Of Writers-Forgive-Us Military (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregwaz The First Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregdeath The Second Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Creghoof The Third Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregreed The Fourth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregisdom The Fifth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregistical The Sixth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregbrew The Seventh Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Hubert the Eighth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Grima Ruger ( A )  
Light Lily The Light ( A )  
Light Soleil ( A )  
Light Ketchum ( A )  
Light Ophelia ( A )  
Light Delia ( A )  
Light Belinda ( A )  
Light Danny ( A )  
Light Amelia The Light ( A )  
Light Dawn ( A )  
Light Rei ( A )  
Light Lucas ( A )  
Light Annie ( A )  
Light Goldilocks ( A )  
Light Josef ( A )  
Light Lang'on ( A )  
Light Luc The Light ( A )  
Light Joshua The Light ( A )  
Light Amee ( A )  
Light Manic ( A )  
Light Naisha ( A )  
Light Lana ( A )


	4. Light Linda The Light

_**Name, Gender, Race, And Home Planet**_

 **Name:** Light Linda The Light

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Light FE Character

 **Home Planet:** Light Crimea, Writer's Earth

 _ **Family, Friends, And Enemies**_

 **Family:** Light Male Robin (Son of 200 years Era), Light Sothe The Light (Future Father-In-Law), Light Micaiah The Light (Future Mother-In-Law), Light Ike The Light (Father), Light Mia The Light (Mother), Light Priam The Light (Son of 200 Years Era), Light Amelia The Light (Sister-In-Law), and Light Rey The Light (Future Husband)

 **Friends:** Light Chrom The Light (Commander as of Second Battle of Light Grima The Evil Light), Pit of Light (Commander Of THe Lights), Endless Pit (Commander of The Shadows), Light Lucina (Light Male Robin's True Love and Future Wife), Light Chrom (Light Lucina's Father), Light Sumia (Light Lucina's Mother), Light Marth (Light Lucina's Grandfather), Light Cynthia (Light Lucina's Sister), Light Morgan (His Granddaughter Through Light Male Robin and Light Lucina), Light FE Army (Starts as Light Chrom The Light's Forces in 128 year mark of BU, then changes to Light Male Robin's and Light Lucina's Forces in 227 Year Mark of BU)

 **Enemies:** Light Grima The Evil Light (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima the Evil Light"), Grima FE Army (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima THe Evil Light"), Grima Roy (As of "Second Battle Of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Grima Lyn (As of "Second Battle of Light Grima The Evil Light"), Villains Of The Universe (Can be allied with them when he needs to be) and Satonic Villains (Can be allied with them when he needs to be)

 _ **Information For Battle**_

 **Skill Rank:** Swords (A)

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Faction:** Branders

 **Personality:** Quick and Comforting

 **Skills:** Limit Breaker, Vantage, Rally Heart, Bond, and Pavise

 _ **Bio in his own words in tAll3Shyguy Timeline**_

I am Light Linda, Daughter of Light Ike and Light Mia. My Future Husband is Light Rey, Son of Light Sothe and Light Micaiah. I first apppeared in "Second Battle for Light Grima The Evil Light" as an opponent to my future son Light Male Robin and future daughter-in-law Light Lucina and then I Later appeared and got to work together with The Light FE Army and My Future Husband. I fell in love with Light Rey before the series was over. Then In "Fall Of 100 years Era Light Grima THe Evil Light", The Light FE Army Met Light Validar The Evil Light who was the True King Of Light Plegia. He gave Light Male Robin Light Grima's Power but Light Male Robin refused it and it was given to Light Grima the Evil Light instead. Light Grima The Evil Light Made A Fortress Inside the Outrealm Gate so that he couldn't be killed in this era. During the Final battle in This Series, Light Male Robin put up a shield to stop Light Chrom from killing Light Grima the Evil Light and then My Son killed Light Grima the Evil Light with a Light Spell He called Light Of Naga. Light Male Robin and His Friends then left that era for a good future of the 200 years era of the BU. (More On 100 Years Era Later) After my Son married his True Love at the beginning of "Light Grima and His Outrealm Power", Light Grima Returned using his Outrealm fortress in the 227 year and Light Male Robin was granted 30% of Light Grima's Outrealm Power by Dana The Writer to make it be that Light Maler Robin can now save The Outrealms from Light Grima and use his own Outrealm Power against him to defeat him at the 300 year mark. That wasn't how it happened through. Turned out that Light Morgan came a future where Light Grima Controlled the BU and the Outrealms and so went back and so did Light Marc. Together with Light Marc, we defeated Light Grima in the 254th Year Series called "Battle For Apotheosis Outrealm". After that we still had a long way to go until the true 200 years era villain was revealed to be Dantar the Demonic King of Writer's Earth. Light Grima allied with him but he was betrayed and he then allied with us thanks to a girl named Light Lily, my great-granddaughter, who came back from the 400 years era and Light Grima Joined the Satonic Villains at that point. At that same time came the rise of Shadow Sasha in the final year which also resulted Grima Lyn's Betrayal to The Dark Dragon's FE Army making her Dark Lyn. The 300 Years Had us battle many times against Light Grima and Even get a good Risen Faction named Writers-Forgive-Us. That in turn led to the discovery of what could defeat Shadow Medeus, A Exalted Taguel with Power of Both The Normal and The Risen Awakening performed by Vannas The Risen Exalt and Light Grima. Together our armies went in and struck down Shadow Medeus's Army and then we learned there was a villain who controlled even Shadow Medeus. That villain didn't appear until after we learned that when Light Grima arrived in the past, He forced himself onto Light Tiki getting her pregnant with Light Nowi. Light Grima had my son swear that if he fell into the control of The True Enemy, Light Grima must die. Then The True Enemy was revealed to be the Leader of Subspace, Tabuu, who didn't have a body because it was destroyed in Subspace Emissary but it had a plan that was like Amon's Plan to stop the Infinite Cycle in the Koropulu Sector but instead it was to continue his cycle of universe destroying. I hope he falls soon.

 _ **Supports:**_

Light Rey ( S )  
Light Male Robin ( A )  
Light Lucina ( A )  
Light Ike ( A )  
Light Mia ( A )  
Light Micaiah ( A )  
Light Sothe ( A )  
Light Chrom ( A )  
Light Sumia ( A )  
Light Mist ( A )  
Light Rolf ( A )  
Light Morgan ( A )  
Light Yarne ( A )  
Light Marc ( A )  
Grima Sonia ( A )  
Light Gaius ( A )  
Light Tharja ( A )  
Light Tiki ( A )  
Light Canada (Started In _Light Canada Shines In_ ) ( A )  
Light Cecilia (Started In _Light Cecilia Appears_ ) ( A )  
Light Renee (Started In _Light Renee, Captive of Dark Lucario The Shadow 2_ ) ( A )  
Vannas The Risen Exalt (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregath The Head Of Writers-Forgive-Us Military (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregwaz The First Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregdeath The Second Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Creghoof The Third Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregreed The Fourth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregisdom The Fifth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregistical The Sixth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Cregbrew The Seventh Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Hubert the Eighth Writers-Forgive-Us General (Started In Rise of Good Risen Named Writers-Forgive-Us) ( A )  
Grima Ruger ( A )  
Light Lily The Light ( A )  
Light Soleil ( A )  
Light Ketchum ( A )  
Light Ophelia ( A )  
Light Delia ( A )  
Light Belinda ( A )  
Light Danny ( A )  
Light Amelia The Light ( A )  
Light Dawn ( A )  
Light Rei ( A )  
Light Lucas ( A )  
Light Annie ( A )  
Light Goldilocks ( A )  
Light Josef ( A )  
Light Lang'on ( A )  
Light Luc The Light ( A )  
Light Joshua The Light ( A )  
Light Amee ( A )  
Light Manic ( A )  
Light Naisha ( A )  
Light Lana ( A )


End file.
